warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Efeuwolke/Zeugs
Über mich Ich bin Efeuwolke, eine ganz normale Katze in einer ganz normalen Welt^^ Nee, Scherz! Ich bin natürlich keine Katze, wie auch! Ich bin schon seit längerer Zeit hier angemeldet (siehe oben). Das Wiki ist einfach genial, und die User total nett! Ich habe auch schon einige Geschichten hier, das Schreiben macht mir total viel Spaß, sowie das Lesen auch! Ich bin verrückt nach Warrior Cats,(hehe sonst wäre ich nicht hier, hehe *schelmisches Lachen*) und habe gerade Streifenstern's Bestimmung gelesen. Das Buch ist echt gut und ich musste an manchen Stellen heulen °0° Was noch? - EGAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß in diesem tollen Wiki!!! Mein Mitbewohner Seit Juli 2015 bin ich stolze Hamstermami. Mein kleiner Schützling ist ein Dsungarischer Zwerghamster im Farbschlag "Pearl" (weiß mit schwarzen Augen). Es ist ein männlicher Hamster mit Namen "Ciwi" (ja nicht zu verwechseln mit der Frucht XD). CIWI03.JPG|XD IMG 1293.JPG|:* CIWICOLLAGE.JPG|Made with http://pic-collage.com/ IMG 1845.JPG|*nom, nom, nom* IMG_1296.JPG|Derpi :3 CIWI02.JPG|Mommy! You found me! °0° Meine Freunde Ich habe mal begonnnen meine Freunde aufzulisten aber es gibt Leute, die mir näherstehen als andere (unten genannt). Bitte seid mir nicht böse, ich hoffe ihr wisst das ich euch alle mag, und ihr mir nicht nichts bedeutet :) Für vier besondere Menschen Für Honey und Smiley~ Wenn ihr traurig seid, bin ich das auch. Wenn ihr nicht da seit habe ich Angst, dass euch etwas zugestoßen ist. Ich würde durch Feuer gehen um euch zu zeigen wie viel ihr mir bedeutet. Ich hasse es zu sehen wenn eine von euch Kummer hat. Ich liebe es wenn ihr fröhlich seid und motiviert ans Werk geht. Doch eines ist besonders wichtig: Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen ohne euch hier zu sein, ich würde gehen wenn ihr gehen würdet. Ich will nicht das ihr denk ich tue das nur aus Spaß. Ich will nur das ihr wisst wie sehr ich euch lieb habe. Ich denke nicht das ich euch verdient habe, geschweigedenn eine Geschichte mit euch zu schreiben. I love you <3 Für Flocke und Shadow~ Ich hätte mir nicht erhofft euch wiederzusehen. Wieso? Weil ihr so lange nicht mehr da wart. Und dennoch habe ich jeden Tag geschaut ob ihr vielleicht da seid. Und dann- Shadow! Ich war sooo glücklich. Und dann auch noch Flöckchen. Meine allerersten und supertollen Freunde sind wieder da. Jetzt auch noch vernetzt. Ich freue mich sosehr das ihr wieder da seid, bitte, wenn ihr wieder mal geht- nicht bald!- gebt mir Bescheid. Damit in meinem Kopf nicht Vermutungen herumgeistern. Es passiert so viel heutzutage- o-Ton mein Opa: Pass auf dich auf. O-Ton Ivy: Passt auf euch auf. Ich will euch nicht wieder verlieren. Und ja, ich schaue noch manchmal den alten Diskussionsfaden an. Hehe. Also sage ich es einmal, und ich sage es laut: I love you <3 Und zum Schluss: Wenn mal ihr alle Wikia verlasst, gehe ich auch. Denn dann gibt es nichts mehr was mich hier hält. Ihr seid was ganz besonderes. Passt auf euch auf. Ihr lebt nur einmal Noch ein Nachwort :'D Wie schon ganz oben steht: es gibt noch viel mehr Leute hier, die ich kennengelernt habe, und bitte fühlt euch nicht ausgeschlossen. Bitte, bitte! Aber die Hälfte dieser Leute haben Wikia verlassen/sind nicht mehr da und mit der anderen Hälfte schreibe ich nicht oft. Diese 4 Personen dort oben bedeuten mir sehr viel, und ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Außerdem, vielen, vielen Dank wenn ihr meine Storys kommentiert, und mich anschreibt das ihr die Geschichte mögt. Aber um Freunde zu sein gehört mehr dazu. Vielen Dank für euer Verständnis, [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 09:08, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Spitznamen *Efeuwolke- Gerne^^ Auch wenn es kein Spitzname ist XDDD, und viel zu lange *Efeu- So werd ich fast von allen genannt also, sicherlich ;) *Wolke- So nennen mich nur wenige, aber so gefällt es mir^^ *Ivy- So habe ich es am liebsten^^ *Cloud- So hat mich auch noch keiner genannt! Aber wenn ihr wollt gerne :* ''Beispiele, die mir nicht soo gefallen: *Efeuli- Ohne Worte. *Wööölckcheeen- *hust* *Wolkilein- Ehm, danke, aber nein danke. *Ivyleinchen- *rennt schreiend weg* Empfehlenswerte Storys * Schwarzer Schnee- von Grinsekätzchen * SternenClans Probleme- von Autumns Leafes * There is no love in battles- von Flowing Honey * Run away- von Lovely Shadow Bilder von Freunden :* Happy new Year!.png|Von der lieben Wolkee<33 Tupfenröte (BlutClan-Katze)+Für Efeuchen.png|Von Blaze *-* Bild für Ivy.png|Von meiner Smiley :bb Auge.jpg|Von der Userin Funkenmeer ^.^ ForIvy.jpg|Von meiner Flockiiiii<3333 Ähem...meine Bilder^^" Dunkelpfote.png|RANDOM Efeustreif.png|Mein Efeustreif *-* Bloodclaw.png|Spontan enstanden :D Meine Siggi Hier ist sie*Trommelwirbel*: [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] Vielen lieben Dank an Daisy für diese wunderschöne Siggi<3 Und hier ist meine neue Siggi, ebenfalls von Daisy! [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 08:43, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Danke Isy *-* Unvergessliche Momente *-* Shadowfirstcomment.png|Shadow, und meine allererste Diskunachricht <3 Flockeundihrechen.png|Zweite Nachricht ever, von Flake <3 Smileystartsrolling.png|Smiley starts rolling xD :* Thxforyourhelphonz.png|Honey: aller Anfang ist eine Information :'D <3 Unvergessliche Momente1.png|Smilez<3 Shadowisback.png|Shadow is back :* FlockeAgain2.png|Flake back :*